The Rise of the New King
by Beansy
Summary: March fifteenth my birthday. A task from PB, a gift from Prismo and a relic which contains... me. Who would think so much would happen in one day.


*I know what you guys are thinking. Beansy, you already have three stories to update, why make another one? Well guys, there is no end to my imagination, it just gets blocked sometimes, and I have been having an excess for Adventure Time so... yeah. And I'm listening to You're not Alone by Dragonforce on a loop ra now. It's amazing. They use something called melodical metal and guitar duets.

High the mountain we must climb so far beyond the oceans tide were torn apart but soon well all be hooooome. And our hearts forger more entwined we'll save the night we said goodbye no matter where you are you're not aloooone.

*This story will mostly be from Finn's point of view.*

(Ahh March fifteenth, mah birfday.)

I leaped out of bed and dropped down into the kitchen where Jake was cooking some bacon pancakes.

Jake, 'Hey dude, we're going over to Bubblegum's place to party later. And I'm bringing some meatloaf.' He said messing with the stove.

Finn, 'Yuss, I'll get changed, don't want to be smelly on mah birfday.' I said climbing back up to the bedroom.

Jake, 'Don't go looking for presents, I've got something special planned.' He announced.

I ran to the shower with a fresh set of clothes and began showering.

I heard Jake in the kitchen singing.

Jake, 'Makin' bacon pancakes, baking pancakes, baking bacon pancakes.' He sang.

I stepped out of the shower and threw on the fresh clothes and my hat.

I sat down at the table while Jake flopped down some pancakes on a plate in front of me and I started eating, when I heard a ring from my backpack hanging on the wall nearby.

Jake stretched out and answered the phone inside.

Jake, 'Hello... yes... but its his birthday... okay... I'll tell him.' He said and hung up the phone.

Finn, 'Whr wrs rt.' I asked my mouth full of pancake.

Jake, 'It was Bubblegum, she needs something and she says it is top priority.' He answered.

I swallowed the pancakes and front-flipped to the stairs down to the front door.

Finn, 'I'll be quick, don't forget the meatloaf!' I yelled back as I slipped out the door with my backpack.

I went out the door and started running in the direction of PB's hut.

Marceline, 'Hey hero, whee ya heading off to?' Asked the Vampire Queen as she floated alongside me with her umbrella.

Finn, 'Hey Marcy, PB asked me to come over and said it was important.' I replied.

Marceline, 'Sure dude. See you at the party later.' She said floating in the other direction.

Finn, 'Bye!' I yelled back and started running faster.

I soon made it to Bubblegum's shack and knocked on the door.

PB, 'Come in.' She said.

I heard some tinkering going on in the background.

Peppermint Butler opened the door and welcomed me inside.

P Butler, 'She has been working on this project for weeks now. She really needs to take a break.' He said in concern.

I took a few steps inside and saw a set of stairs leading into the ground. I stepped down them and found myself in a large circular room with several doors around. Peppermint Butler walked up to a door and opened it.

P Butler, 'She has been cooped up in this room for two weeks, at least she should be out for today one would think.' He said.

I walked into the room and was amazed at how large and deep it was. It might have had an area of over two thousand feet.

(Haha, geometry.)

I stepped down another flight of stairs and walked up to PB who was messing with a large machine.

Finn, 'At your service princess.' I said kneeling down.

PB, 'I told you Finn, I'm not a princess anymore.' She said turning to me.

Finn, 'You'll always be a princess to me.' I stated.

PB, 'Thanks. Remember that amulet you gave back to me a few years ago?' She asked.

Finn, 'You mean the one Shoko stole.' I replied.

PB, 'Yeah. I need it, its in the castle in a secret room, the only way to access it is through a key and a password. The room is made of old jawbreaker so its virtually indestructible. I have the key right here and the password is... hero.' She said with a small blush.

Finn, 'Where is the entrance to the room?' I asked.

PB, 'That's the problem. Its under where my bed was, there is a little indent in the floor, pull on it and it should slide along.' She answered.

Finn, 'No problem, I'll get it for you.' I said.

PB, 'Good luck.' She said turning back to the machine.

I left the shack and ran to the Candy Kingdom.

Everything looked different, King of Ooo had changed everything, it looked terrible, but no one looked unhappy.

I walked up to the castle nonchalantly and entered through the front.

Once I was inside I ran to one of PB's secret tunnels to her room.

I peeked through the crack in the ceiling to see if I was above the right room and saw King of Loo and Toronto lounging on a couch.

King of Ooo, 'It still feels great to be in charge. What say we go collect "taxes".' He asked slyly.

Toronto, 'I couldn't agree more.' He said jumping off the couch.

They both left the room and I opened the false panel on the ceiling and dropped into the room.

I scanned the ground for the indentation and soon found it in the back of the room. I set back the false panel and pushed on the indentation and a portion of the ground slid back revealing a tunnel leading downwards. I stepped onto one part of the ladder and slid back the floor and heard the door open in the room.

King of Ooo, 'Who's in here? Hmm, I could have sworn I heard someone in here. Ow well.' He said shutting the door.

I slid all the way down the tunnel and found myself in front of a strange door with a panel next to it and a keyhole.

I pulled out the key and put it in the keyhole then typed "Hero" into the panel and the door opened.

I stepped inside and saw several objects standing on pedestals. One of these was the Enchiridion.

(I thought this was destroyed.)

I kept wandering through the hall examining the objects and round the amulet hanging on a pedestal. I grabbed it and started my way beck to the door when I felt something call out to me. I turned around and one thing called out to me. It was a simple perfectly round stone with a gem stuck in it, I walked up to it and picked it up and put it in my back pack and ran back to the door. I grabbed the key and shut the door behind me.

I climbed back up to the floor panel and listened for anything and found it all clear and slid the panel back swiftly and shut it then went to the ceiling panel and leaped into the secret tunnel.

Toronto, 'Did you hear something, I thought I heard something.' He said opening the door as I snuck out of the the tunnel.

I ran back to PB's shack and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and pulled me inside swiftly.

Finn, 'What's going on, princess?' I asked.

PB, 'Do you have the amulet?' She asked.

Finn, 'Yes.' I said pulling out the amulet and the key.

She took them both and grabbed me by the hand and brought me to the big room where she was working on the machine.

She walked up to it and tore the cord off of the amulet and set it into a pocket which fit it perfectly.

The machine whirred to life and began humming and it rose and drilled into the ceiling up to the surface.

PB, 'It's working, it really is working. I can finally finish it, I was finally about to finish when that King of Ooo kicked me out of the castle and I had to start from scratch with barely any materials to work with. But now its finished.' She said giving me a desperate hug.

She pulled back and dragged me up to the surface to show me what the machine was.

We went up to the surface and I saw the machine had several tubes poking out of it pointing towards the sky.

PB, 'Finn, if this works, we'll be able to see the past and find out how Humanity went extinct and possibly a way to bring them back.' She said in tears.

I ran to the machine with her behind me.

All the tubes were cone-like and all led to a small glass panel.

A light was filtering through all the tubes reflecting off of it.

I looked up and saw that it was dark already.

PB, 'The machine should take about twenty-four hours to process everything so as long as nothing happens to it we should be okay.' She said.

Finn, 'I guess there is no point in going home to meet Jake. I'm already here.' I said.

Right as I said this Marceline, Lady Rainicorn, like twenty princesses and bunch of other people arrived and Jake dive bombed from the sky landing right next to me holding an extremely large container of meatloaf over his head.

We all partied like no other and Jake came in once everyone had started to calm down holding a large cake with a flaming eighteen candle sitting on it.

Jake, 'Happy eighteenth birthday dude, you're a man now.' He said setting the cake on a table.

Everybody joined in the wishing of happy birthday.

Jake, 'Now before we have cake, I have a present for him that can't wait any longer.' He announced.

He pulled out a card and handed it to me.

I opened it and it read.

(Hey dude, I know you've had a hard life full of heartbreak and pain, but its all been worthit. You deserve a happy birthday and this should help quite a bit. Just touch "here" :Jake and P.)

I touched the word and was teleported away.

In an instant I was brought to Prismo's cosmic cube.

Prismo, 'Happy birthday Finn. You are granted one wish as a present. I know its gonna be hard to beat this gift.' He said.

Finn, 'Awesome, I wish-' I started.

Prismo, 'Before you wish, there is something I need to tell you. There is something coming, something big, and you need to be ready.' He cut me off.

Finn, 'Then I wish to have the power to protect everything dear to me and still be Finn.' I wished.

Prismo, 'I can't grant you that.' He said.

Finn, 'Why not.' I asked.

Prismo, 'Well it wouldn't be a wish if didn't do anything.' He said.

Finn, 'What does that mean.' I said.

Prismo, 'You already have the power to do that. That little ball you've got in your backpack, pull it out.' He said.

I pulled out the ball.

Prismo, 'Now push the gem.' He stated.

I pushed on the gem and it popped in and the ball split into eight pieces and inside was someone who looked exactly like me.

Finn, 'Who is that.' I asked.

Prismo, 'Its you Finn. That's you.' He said.

I reached out and touched him... me, whatever. When I did he opened his eyes and dissapeared and the stone pieces shattered.

Prismo, 'Okay, that's done, now what is your wish.' He asked.

Finn, 'I wish I knew my place in this world.' I stated in sudden a understanding.

I was teleported back to the Peary and everyone looked at me in wonderment.

Jake, 'So what did you wish for.' He asked.

I stumbled forward and fell into Jake.

Jake, 'What's wrong brother.' He asked in concern.

Finn, 'My place is opposition, opposition of something coming soon. Very soon.' I mumbled to myself.

I stood up straight a said.

Finn, 'Its a secret.' I said.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewq

*Hoop Jewel Leiked.

This is the start of something new.* 


End file.
